A Changing Moon
by Anku BWP
Summary: Bella, faces new challenges after she shows up in Forks. After an sad accident in the forest, Bella finds herself in a new world, with questions that need answering. New people are weaved into her life. She will face love, betrail, and lose a friend.
1. Chapter 1: A change in scenery

The Changing Moon

**Chapter 1: A Change in Scenery**

It was the day I was leaving my beloved home in Phoenix. My erratic and loving mother Renee wants to go on the road with her new husband Phil. So I am going off to Forks Washington to live with my dad for a while. The car was filled with a warm breeze that I have grown a custom to. Who knew I was about to enter a state with hardly any sunshine.

"Bella" my mom said to me "You know you don't have to live with your Dad. You can come on the road with me and Phil if you want." My mother looked at me with a concerned smile.

"Mom I want to go, this will be a good thing. And besides I cant just skip out on school to go on a road trip" I tried to make my little white lie believable. But then again, I was never a good liar.

"Ok well be sure to call us the moment you land."

"I will" I said in a hesitant tone.

"Oh, and tell Charlie I said hello"

"Will do Mom. I love you." I pushed away from my Mom. My chest started to rumble and I didn't know why. Oh yes, I was crying.

I hadn't seen Charlie in over two years. He was sure to be the same Chief Swan I always knew. As I got off the plane my father was there to greet me. Charlie embraced me in a full fledged bear hug. "My god its good to see you Bells." He said.

"Yeah its great to see you to. You haven't changed at all Dad." I looked up at him, his face was so familiar to me, like a memory burned deep into my thoughts. "Mom said hello."

We walked to the car, the cruiser of course. I hadn't forgotten that my father was the chief of police in Forks, but I had assumed he would get a different car to drive around town.

"Hey Dad do you have your cell on you? I need to call Mom."

"Yeah sure Bells." He handed me the cell phone and i lowly dialed my moms number.

"Hey mom its Bella.

"Hi did you get to Forks? Has Charlie picked you up yet.

"Yeah I made it."

"Ok well I am glad you called. Honey you know you can come home anytime right?"

"Yes mom I know. Let me at least try it here before you assume I will want to come home. Ill call you tomorrow after school ok? I love you bye." I quickly hung up the phone before my mom could suck me in to another one of her embarrassing conversations.

As we arrived at the house I pulled what little luggage I had out of the trunk and dragged it up stairs. My Arizona clothes were way to reveling for Forks. So I left the at home.

After I got my self unpacked I went down stairs to find some food. Charlie had ordered pizza from the local place. So I sat not wanting greece for dinner. But I couldn't complain, I was starving. As I ate Charlie told me about how he already enrolled me in school here, and how I was able to go tomorrow. "Your going to like the high school her Bells. They have really good classes and all the teachers are nice. You might even meet a cute boy." I frowned

"Dad you know I am not looking to get involved with anything Forks related. What if I decide to go back home with Renee?" He stopped smiling and gave me a look of pain.

"Well Bells that's your choice but I am going to try my best to make you stay." I sighed and finished my last bite of pizza.

"Dad I am going to bed. If I am going to go to school tomorrow I need some rest."

"Ok Bells sleep well."

"Good night dad." I headed of the stairs. As I got to the top I heard my Dad call after me.

"Oh Bella wait I forgot to tell you something." I let out a big sigh, and turned around to face him.

"What is it Dad?" He came out of the kitchen and stopped before the first step of the stairs.

"Well I got you a homecoming present. Its a truck. I bought it off of Billy Black. You remember him and his son Jacob right?" I was shocked. He bought _Me _a present? No way!

"Really? Thank you so much Dad!"

"Your welcome Bells. But be sure to thank Billy and Jacob. Jacob rebuilt the whole motor for you."

"I will call him tomorrow after school. you have his number right?"

"Yes, I will leave it by the phone."

I couldn't believe it. I had my own car. But the most shocking thing to me was that Jacob was still in town. We were best friends back when we were little.

School the next day was horrific. I didn't make any real friends, besides all the guys that just wanted to make me there girlfriend. The only girl that actually seemed to like me was Angela Webber. I had two classes with her, Biology and English. And there was Mike, he hung around me all day like a magnet on a fridge. I had P.E. and Spanish with him. I could tell he was interested. But Jessica, on of his friends seemed to get jealous every time he spoke to me. I tried to give him a hint that I wasn't interested, but I guess he didn't get it. "Mike you know I might not be in Forks for long right?" He was still smiling

"Yeah I know. What's your point?"

"Well I am not really looking to get involved with anyone."

"I know I wasn't planning on asking you out." He smirked and I knew what he was thinking.

I drove my new but old truck back to the house. Charles cruiser was gone when I got home. He would probably be at the station for another couple of hours. So I parked in the driveway and went inside to call Jacob. Charlie had left Jacob's number by the phone for me. So I dialed his number and and someone answered. "Hello?" It was Billy Black

"Hi this is Isabella Swan. Chief Swans daughter."

"Hey Bella its good to hear you made it up all right. Jacob has been asking nonstop if you were in town."

"Well actually that's why I called, is Jake there?"

"Yeah ill go get him." I could hear wheels squeaking on the floor. "JAKE! You got a phone call!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake its Bella."

"Bella? Oh my gosh how are you? Did you make it to Forks ok?"

"Yeah Jake I made it all right. Hey I wanted to thank you for rebuilding the motor in my truck."

"Oh that? That was no problem." He sounded sincere

"Cool. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

"Sure I would love to. When did you want to hangout?" That was the part I didn't know.

"Well how about now? You could come up for dinner, I am making a Lasagna."

"Sure ill be right up. Ill see you in a few minuets."

"Ok ill see you soon."

I headed straight to the fridge to get the tomato sauce out. I was so excited that Jake was coming up for dinner. I hadn't seen him in a long time. We used to be such good friends before I stopped visiting. Just as I was staring to boil the noodles I heard the door bell ring.

Could that be Jake? It has only been about five minuets. I set the noodles into the pot and headed for the door. As I opened the door I saw a tall man standing in front of me. He had short cropped black hair, huge muscles and, Oh my gosh! It was Jake.

"Hey Jake! Wow you look so different."

"Yeah I had a growth sprit. You look good your self." Something must have been off, Jake was only 16. He shouldn't have been that big!

"So are you gonna invite me in? Or do I have to stay out here in the rain?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah come on in."

As well walk towards the kitchen I could hear Jake behind me.

"Umm there is T.V in the living room if you want to sit down. Dinner isn't quite ready yet. I still have to cook it."

"That's fine."

So I prepared the Lasagna and put it into the oven to bake for 20 minuets. I walked into the living room and Jake was sprawled out on the couch. So I sat in my Dads chair.

"So Jake how have you been? I mean how is school and life down at La Push."

" Everything is good. Things have really changed in the last couple of months for me. And school....Well lets just say I am going to have to do it through summer."

"Jake! That's not a good thing. If you fail they will hold you back."

"I know I know. Its not like I meant to let myself get behind. But just like I told you things have been pretty crazy for me the last couple of months."

"Well I can tutor you if you want. I mean I don't know how much you will learn, but hanging out will be fun."

"Sure sure that sounds good. You've got your work cut out for you though. I am not a very good student."

"I am sure I will do just fine." Jake and I sat there until dinner was ready. We talked some more about when and where I could tutor him. I was hoping that I could save him from a long summer of school. The timer went off on the stove.

"Jake its time to eat."

"Ill be right there Bella." I made our plates and put them on the table.

"Jake do you want water or milk?"

"Umm.. ill have water." So I filled two glasses full of water and grabbed some silverware out of the drawer. We ate in silence. Except for the occasional question. Once we were both done I rinsed off the plates and washed them.

"Well I should probably get going. Its getting late."

"Yeah. I need to finish some homework as well."

"Ok well, ill talk to you later." As Jake headed for the door I had an idea.

"Hey Jake wait!" I called from the kitchen.

"Did you want to do something some time? I was thinking this Saturday we could go for a hike. My mom bought me some hiking boots before I came up here and I wanted to try them out."

"Umm sure sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could hike away from Forks, and go a couple miles into the forest."

"Sure sure, that sounds like fun."

"Ok well ill see you on Saturday then. Does 10 am sound good.

"Sure sure. Ill talk to you later Bella."

"Bye Jake." I headed straight to my room to get n my home work so I could go to bed. I was whipped out from all the fun today. My pre-calculus was easy enough. Back in Phoenix our class was already done with the book. Same story for my old Biology class.

I had lost track of time when I realized that it was midnight. So I put away my copy of the book we were reading in English and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and got back in bed. I drifted into a deep sleep in no time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hike

**Chapter 2: The Hike**

_As I walked in to the forest with Jake I could see that he was to far ahead of me. I shouted for him but he kept walking. I broke out into a sprint but I couldn't seem to get any closer to him. As I was ran Jake began to shake, and as he broke into the clearing he started to transform. His body went ridged and he fell to the ground. As I screamed his name he couldn't seem to hear me. I kept running at the clearing with all my might. It was like I was in slow motion, my body moved but I was going slower than a snail. Just as Jake disappeared a god like figure came into the clearing. The sun was shining off his skin like he was made of a million diamonds. And as Jake was picked up by the throat I heard the man say "Sorry Bella, I fell like the monster I am" And as he through Jake into a tree I awoke._

"Bella! Bella! Bella wake up!"

"What...What happened?"

"You where screaming at the top of your lungs."

"What did I say?"

"You were calling for Jacob. Bella did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah." I thought to my self. Yeah, that's all it was. A bad dream.

"Its time for school Bella your going to be late."

"Oh crap!" I got out of the house as quick as possible. I slammed my truck door shut and cranked the engine. I pushed my truck as fast as it would let me. As I pulled into the school parking lot I could see everyone heading to class. I rushed my self to class and took a seat before the late bell rang.

The remaining week went by like a breeze. I didn't get piled with homework for the weekend, so I was grateful for that. I had told Charlie before he left that me a Jake were going for a hike around La Push. But that was a lie. Charlie didn't want me to go deep into the forest like I planned. But he believed me. As I got ready all I could think about was the nightmare that I had on Tuesday. I ran it over and over again in my head but I could make any sense of it. Jacob wasn't a werwolf, and I had no clue who the god like figure was. And why would he be sorry and call himself a monster? As I was lacing my boots the door bell rang. And I flew down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Jake come on in." We walked into the kitchen where I had a back pack full if things I probably didn't need.

"Jake, I packed some water and a first aid kit, and some protein bars."

"Bella we aren't going camping you know."

"I know. I just want to be prepared."

"Ok but your carrying that thing not me." I frowned, what a gentlemen he was.

We started to walk into the woods heading in a direction away from Forks just like id hoped.

"Jake I told my dad that we were hiking around La Push just if he asks you."

"Sure sure."

The forest was very green. The ferns that covered the ground were wet with the morning dew. And as we ventured deeper into the forest the brush and trees got thicker and thicker. We stopped frequently to look at a map and mark where we had been so we didn't circle around on accident. As we walked along Jake stayed ahead of me snapping branches and stomping through bushes.

"Jake what are you trying to do to the forest?"

"I am marking a trail Bella so we don't get lost. The maps not going to ensure we don't get lost." He snickered under his breath. And I let out a sigh showing him I was annoyed. As the day progressed we figured we would walk another mile or two before we headed back.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and Emmett wanted to go for a hunt. Emmett swore he wouldn't leave without me so I gave in. There was no point in arguing with him. I never really liked to hunt with the family, but I couldn't escape it. There was always someone, weather it was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, or Alice, it didn't matter they were always there. I didn't know if I was more annoyed by this hunting trip or by what Emmett was thinking.

"_Oh man. Rose was so hot last night. The way she went down on...." _I shuttered at the thought of what Rosalie and Emmett do when I am not around.. Its going to take me weeks to get those images out of my head.

"Emmett can you please try and think of something other than what your sex life is like."

"Sorry Edward I couldn't help my self. She is such a good lover and you let her go." I snarled.

Emmett, Jasper and I walked towards the back door. As we walked I thought about my immortal life. How I haven't found someone for my self. All of my family members had there soul-mates. I was the only one that was truly alone. All mortal and immortal girls I meet are boring to me. They had no adventure in them, basically a blank slate. I can read there minds like it was a book on the shelf. I didn't know quite what I was looking for, But I knew it would be someone that could surprise me over and over again for eternity. Someone that could jump-start my dead heart. As Emmett and Jasper jumped off the back porch. I could hear Emmett shout over his shoulder.

"The first one to catch a mountain lion gets one-hundred bucks!" All I could think about was Emmett's maturity level. He was like a child trying to win a board game. Jasper was diverging a plan in his head to put Emmett in his place. He didn't have the wrong idea.

"_Ill just make his emotions go wild, like an orgasm he will be useless. Emotions are so fun to play with." _Jasper took off running after my brother. I followed closely behind them, knowing I could easily over take them and win the bet. I stayed back and let them have there fun. I wasn't really in the mood to hunt. But I was getting hungry.

**Bella's POV**

"Jake can we please take a break?" I complained "I am so tired."

"No. We should keep going. I have a feeling that there is a meadow up ahead. We can rest there if you want."

"How far do you think it is?"

"About a mile give or take. Then we can rest and head home."

"Hell no Jake I am not walking another mile before I rest. Your just going to have to deal." I started to sit down in the clearest spot I could find.

"Ok, how about I carry you?" I thought about it to my self. Could it hurt?

"Ok Jake, but if you get tired let me know please."

"Sure sure."

He carried me for what seemed like forever. His body was hot, and not in that way. It felt like he had a fever. No worse, it felt as if he was going to burn from the heat.

"Holly crap Jake your hot!"

"Well thanks."

"Not like that. It feels like you have a temperature of 108!"

"Well I feel just fine." Jake didn't say much after that. He stopped tramping through that bushes and breaking branches. We must have walked for what felt like an eternity. As we entered a clearing he set me down on a rock. It was just like he said. The meadow was beautiful, full of flowers. A small layer of fog covered the ground making it even more breath taking. I started to get off the rock to look around when I slipped and scraped my knee. Figures. I was always extremely clumsy.

"Ouch!"

"What happened? You ok?"

"I was getting of the rock and I slipped and scrapped my knee. I think I am fine. There doesn't appear to be any blood."

"Well that's where your wrong. Its bleeding. Good thing you brought that first aid kit. Here lets get a bandage on that before you pass out."

"Ok"

**Edward's POV**

My brothers were still arguing over who touched the mountain lion first. Emmett was acting like a child, yelling at Jasper. Even though Jasper could make him calm down he didn't. All the while I was listening to this childish game from a distance. When I caught the scent of a mountain lion about a mile back towards town, I decided to go after it. I couldn't let myself go hungry just because I wasn't alone. I shot through the trees running with all I had. I could fell my senses taking over my body. This is the part I hated the most, loosing control over myself and what I do. Just as my last senses trickled out of my body, I caught a scent of human blood. It was so overpowering, I tried to bring myself to stop, but it was to late, my body had already changed direction. Now all I could do is watch, as my body stalked after its prey, I had no control. All I could see up ahead was a meadow and I knew that's where I was heading. The scent of blood got stronger with every step I took. I stopped a few yards from the clearing, and just then I smelled the worst thing I have ever smelled. It smelled like wet dog. Great there was a wolf here. Just what I needed. I know that if I bite this girl the treaty will be broken and all hell will break loose, but my body didn't care. I was focused on the blood. It smelled so good. The best thing I have smelled in all my immortality. I moved a few steps close and I heard a branch snap under my feet. I never faltered or flinched at the sound. I saw an instant reaction from the wolf.

"What was that?" the dog said.

And the most beautiful voice came from my prey.

"What? I didn't hear anything." she said in a chime voice

"I swore I heard something."

"Jake your scaring me stop."

"I am not kidding Bella. I heard something."

So her name is Bella. As the boy walked out of the clearing I couldn't resist the temptation anymore, and I headed for the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3: It Burns!

**Chapter 3: It burns!**

**Bella's POV**

When Jake left the meadow I knew something was wrong. I felt like I was being watched by someone.

"Jake? Jake where are you?" He didn't answer me. I started to worry. I heard a russel of foot steps behind me. I spun on one heel to see what it was. When I turned I found my self looking at a god like figure. He was crouched low to the ground. It look as if he was smiling. I looked closer and found he was angry, he was showing fangs and it looked as if he was blood thirsty. A low snarl ripped from deep in his chest. I jumped back in fear.

"A..Are you o...ok?" Is all I managed to say. A low snarl ripped from his chest once more. As I stood there terrified, he had me in a trans. I was frightened but I couldn't look away from him. His scent over powered the meadow and locked me in my place. I was stuck with no one to help me out. Jacob wasn't going to come and rescue me now. I am truly alone. I turned to run.

**Edward's POV**

As I entered the clearing the girl named Bella turned towards me. I felt my teeth hanging out in front of her, she looked frightened of me. As I crouched there a low deep snarl erupted from my chest, and I saw he jump back in horror. My cravings wanted her. I knew my scent would paralyze her, this was my time to strike.

"A..Are you o...ok?" She said with a sweet tone. All my body did was growl at her again. As she turn to run my body gave in to temptation, I lunged for her. I knew I was to fast for her to see me, I grabbed a hold of her neck and bent it sideways. I ran my nose up from her shoulder to her face, as I stood there smelling her neck, I tried to stop myself, but it was to late. I sank my teeth into her. I could feel the venom in my mouth flow into her open wound. But the blood, the blood was astronomical. The blood war warm, and she was sweet with a hint of lavender. I couldn't believe someone could ever smell and taste so good. And as I felt the last bit of strength leaving her body, I heard my brothers screaming at me.

"Edward! Edward stop your killing her!" Emmett was not close enough to stop me in time. I would surely kill her before he could reach me. And as her eyes rolled into the back of her head I was knocked to the ground. I was looking up at gigantic wolf. He had knocked me to the ground. But was it to late for Bella? Emmett took me into his iron grasp and pulled me away from the blood. I could feel my senses coming back to me and I realized that there were two possibilities. One I had killed an innocent girl. Or two I had created a new born vampire.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't remember what had happened after he jumped at me. All I could think about was this burn on my neck. My whole body felt like it was on fire! It was like a slow smoldering flame. I felt a violent shove and was knocked to the ground. I started to scream that I was on fire.

"Jake! Jake! Put out the fire! MY HEAD! It burns!"

I was slowly sinking into a dark abyss. All my senses were going dull but I caught one word before I was completely consumed by the dark was the name 'Edward'.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett let me go. There isn't anymore blood. And I can resist it now."

"Edward I am not letting go until Carlisle and the others get here."

It figures that Emmett would keep me in his lock until someone else could take over. I could see Bella on the ground. She was screaming about a burn.

"Jake! Jake! Put out the fire! MY HEAD! It burns!"

"Bella. Bella there is no fire. You just have a wound on your shoulder." I knew it was pointless, the venom was spreading throughout her body and it was to late to stop it. She would burn like this for three days.

"Jacob it is no use. She cannot hear you. The venom is spreading throughout her body and she is in total shock."

"How long will she be like this?"

"The transformation can take 3 or 4 days before her heart stops beating." I could hear Jacob thinking. He was screaming at me in his head.

"_YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING! How could you do this to her?"_

"Give it a rest Jacob, I know what I have done. You should go. Let us take care of this."

"Go? You want me to go? No I am staying right here!"

"This no longer concerns you. She isn't part of you world anymore."

"I don't care what you say I am not leaving her."

Carlisle came into the clearing, he was calm and able to handle the blood. He had hundreds of years to control his self. And after all he is a doctor.

"Edward I don't know what to say. How could you let something like this happen? You have put the whole family at risk by doing this. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Carlisle it wasn't my fault. I was hunting a mountain lion and as my body took over my mind I caught the scent of her blood and it was to late."

"It was to your fault. You could have stopped but you chose not to!"

"You don't know anything about me dog so shut your trap." He was being extremely rude considering the circumstances I was in.

"Jacob you'd better go back to La Push." I heard my father say "And don't tell this girls father about anything that happened today."

"Why should I? I have just as much right to be here as you do."

" Jacob she can no longer be your friend. The treaty was made long ago, and you must o bide by it." My father was speaking in his business tone.

"I guess you are right. This no longer concerns me. Bella and I can never be friends again." As Jacob walked out of the clearing everyone was silent.

"We have to get her back to the house. Ill carry her." We all raced back to the house. Carlisle got a room ready for her. As I set her down on the bed she let out a low whisper. The three words she said were Charlie, Jacob, and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

**Bella's POV**

It could have been seconds, days or weeks, eventually time came back to me. Three things happened to me, one time restarted, my body was cooling, and I was getting stronger. I could feel the control over my body slowly coming back to me in small measures. Those measures were my first signs that time was truly coming again. I was able to move my toes and ball my hands into fists. But I didn't. Though the fire did not falter one bit, I developed a capacity for the flame. I gained a new sensitivity to it, I could fell each tong of flame that flowed through my veins. I found I could think about other things but the fire for once. I could remember what had happened to me. And I was able to think why it did. This all had happened just in time. If there was anyone watching me now, they would see no change in me. But I struggled to keep in my screams. I had just enough strength and courage to lie there and char. My hearing became more sensitive, and I listened to my heart beat to count the time that had passes. Although time still meant nothing to me, I still knew it was there. I felt pressure on my right wrist.

"There is still no change. The process is still going. Bella can you hear me?"

I knew that is I opened my mouth for a split second I would lose my concentration and I would scream. If I moved my body in any form, I knew that would be the end of my control.

"How much longer Alice?" Who is Alice I pondered in my head. She must have been taking care of me.

"I don't know Edward."

"Can you at least try?"

"Fine" I, like Edward, wanted to know as well. How much longer would I burn like this? Just as I was asking myself these questions, the pain changed. The pain in my feet and hands started to cease. I knew it, this had to be the end of my suffering. The bad part about it was the fire inside of my heart got worse. My heart beat increased.

"Alice get Carlisle." I didn't know any of the people he was talking to.

The fire pulled out of my hands and feet and left nothing behind but the cool air. I heard a series of footsteps entering the room.

"Carlisle listen..."

"Yes, its almost done."

My arms and legs were soon cooled. And more footsteps entered the room.

"Bella, are you there? Can you hear me?"

I didn't want to answer him for fear of breaking my concentration. And then suddenly my heart jump started! My heart raced faster and faster. The fire flared in my chest consuming what was left of me. The pain was to much, and I broke focus, I arched my back in pain. As my torso fell back onto the bed a battle started in my chest. Between my hear and the fire. Each were racing for victory but neither was ahead of behind. My heart became a steady thrum and with one final beat, a deep thud sounded in my chest. I felt the coolness wash over my body. I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything I saw was so defined, sharp. I could see everything, hear everything and smell everything. As I sat up I could see a family of gods before me. They were all pale and beautiful. As I marveled in there beauty, one stepped forward.

"Bella...Can you hear me?"

"Yes." My voice chimed with a clarity and grace. I was shocked, I didn't know the voice that had come out of me.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I chimed again.

"I am Carlisle, and your in my home. We brought you here after....Well I think we should let Edward explain what happened." And as soon as he said that name, it all came back to me. Edward had attacked me, this was his fault! I was furious.

"Edward," He motioned for his to come forward "We will give you two some privacy."

As his family exited the room I got one glance from a spiky haired girl. She smiled at me and then left in a blur that my normal eyes wouldn't have caught.

"Bella, lets go for a walk. I have a lot to tell you." So I did as he commanded, and slid my self off of the bed. He led me through a maze of a house, we past several doors. And then I saw a reflection in the mirror I didn't recognize. I stood there looking at the goddess staring back at me, and realized it was me. I had changed. My body was pale, and set in stone, like I could never change. The house was open and bright. As we exited out the back door he lead me off into the woods. He was walking at inhuman speeds but I was easily able to keep pace with him.

"Can you please tell me whats going on?

"Bella, you'd better sit down. I have a lot to tell you." I moved towards a rock that looked stable enough for me to sit on.

"Bella, please just let me get through everything I have to say before you ask any questions. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Why wouldn't I be able to. I had room in my head to form questions while listening to him speak. I was pretty sure I could juggle at the same time as well. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I don't know how to start this, but I guess I will just start with the history behind what me and my family are. Bella there are things in this world that no one can ever know about. And those things are werwolves and vampires. Yes they exist. No most of them aren't friendly. Me and my family are vampires. We are the worlds most dangerous predator. We have strength beyond any humans imagination. Our senses are extremely in tuned. We can see, smell, hear, and feel what most humans cannot. There are two types of vampires. My family and I call our self's vegetarians."

"Why?"

"Because we only survive on the blood of animal's. We don't kill humans. We call it vegetarian because it like only surviving on tofu, it keeps you strong but your never fully satisfied."

"Bella I have to tell you, you are a vampire." I KNEW IT!

"What?"

"When I attacked you in the meadow. I changed you. If it wasn't for your friend Jacob I would have killed you."

"What do you mean you changed me? How?"

"Vampires have venom that is used for paralyzing there prey. It sits in our fangs and injects into what ever we bite. If the venom is left to spread through the body, is changes them. For those who are lucky enough to survive a vampire attack."

I couldn't believe it. I was a vampire. Then my dream must have been somewhat true. If I was a vampire than what did that make Jake? Why didn't he get attacked like me. I had so many questions, that were answered all at once.

"What did you mean by those who are luck enough to survive?"

"When we taste human blood, a frenzy begins and its almost impossible to stop. Bella I know this is a lot to take in."

I thought about what Edward had told me in the past 10 minuets. And I suddenly remember Charlie.

"I have to go see my father. He is probably worried sick about me!" I got off the rock I was sitting on and headed back in the direction we came from. Edward walked in front of me and stopped me in my path.

"Bella you cannot go into town."

"Why not! Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Bella you cannot be around humans. Its to soon."

"What do you mean by that? You think I cannot control myself?"

"Bella I know you cannot control your self. As soon as you smell him you will go crazy and try to feed. I know its hard to grasp the fact that you would attack someone you love. That's just the way it has to be."

"So your telling me I can never see my father again?"

"No Bella I am saying you cannot be around him. At least for a few months while you adjust to your new self." I took into consideration that he was probably right. So I gave in.

"Ok. I guess your right." I sat back down on the rock and prepared myself for what Edward had to say next.

"Bella I am sorry for my actions. If I had been able to control myself, none of this would have happened, and you could have lived your life in peace."

As Edward left me sitting on that god forsaken rock, I was speechless. His voice was so full of pain and anger. I had no clue that my changing into a vampire caused him so much pain. I sat there in awe and listen to him walk away.

**Edward's POV**

I walked away from Bella, trying to show the lest bit of emotion I could. I couldn't live with my self anymore. What I had done to her was inexcusable, I was truly the soul less monster I had first sought to destroy. I pulled her whole life out from underneath her. I didn't think I could stand to be around her any longer. The pain inside of me flared every time I saw her.

Once I got clear of the tree I took off into a sprint. I had to leave before she returned home. The house wasn't to far ahead of me and I was positive that she wouldn't know about the running. So I could pack my things and tell Carlisle.

As I arrived back at the house Emmett Rosalie and Alice were standing on the back porch, waiting for me.

"Your leaving?" Alice whispered.

They were all staring at me now.

"Yes Alice I am. I can't stay here." Alice started to get another vision.

It was an empty highway at night time, the trees were coated with snow, and flashing by me at almost 200 miles per hour.

"Ill miss you Edward." She hugged me. "No matter how short a time you are away."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged an apprehensive glance.

"You should tell Carlisle by your self."

"_Be safe Edward, and come back soon." _Emmett thought to him self.

I smiled as they all got up and took off into the woods to retrieve Bella. I had less than 30 seconds. I headed to Carlisle's study up stairs.

"Carlisle, I have to leave town."

"Why Edward?"

"I can't stand to be here anymore. I cannot look at Bella every day and live with myself. I have done a terrible thing Carlisle. I took her life away, and I cannot give it back to her." Carlisle looked at me a concerned stare. There was nothing he could say to stop me from leaving. I couldn't stay.

"I cannot stop you Edward, I can only ask that you stay. But I can see now that it is impossible. Be safe son. Ill tell Esme for you." He through me his set of keys to the Mercedes. He knew I was going to need a fast car.

"I have to go. Goody bye father."

I raced to my room before he could say another word to change my mind. I packed what little cloths I could stuff into my travel bag. I hurried to the garage and started the engine. As I was backing out I could hear Bella speaking inside the house. I speed down the drive way, not knowing where I was headed.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Ache

**Chapter 5: Heart ache**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Where are you?" I heard Alice shout with a curious voice.

"I am over here Alice." I sat waiting for her to reach me.

As she came into view I saw her family behind her, I had no clue what there names where, but yet I felt like I had known them since I was a child.

"Bella I don't think you were introduced to the rest of my family. This is Jasper." She pointed to the blond hair guy besides her.

"And the big oaf over there is Emmett, and next to him is Rosalie, his wife. And you already meet Carlisle our father. You'll meet his wife Esme when we get back to the house."

She skipped to my side with more energy than I was used to.

"I am sure you are hungry Bella." I was reminded of the burn in my throat.

"Alice, how exactly do we eat?" I stared at her with mournful eyes. Remembering what Edward had said about living off of animals had me sick to my stomach. The thought of killing a helpless animal just so I could drain it of its blood was sickening to me. Before I became a vampire I was a vegetarian, but the vampire definition of vegetarian was certainly different from what I was used to.

"Are you ok Bella, you seem sad." I wished I had hidden my emotions better than that. It wasn't the fact of eating animals that had me down. It was whats Edward had told me before he left. _"Bella I am sorry for my actions. If I had been able to control myself, none of this would have happened, and you could have lived your life in peace." _His voice was filled with pain, and deep down I felt sorry for him. I wanted to tell him sorry, not the other way around, it was my fault not his. I had been the one to defy my father and go out into the woods where I shouldn't have been in the first place.

"Yeah I guess so. I just feel bad for Edward, he is taking this way to hard on himself." As soon as I said his name they all froze in place. It was only for a split second, something a normal human eye would have never seen. I knew there was something wrong, and I was sure to find out soon.

"Bella Edward is fine. He is always like this, if something goes wrong he usually blames his self." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ok, lets get this over with then." Alice lead the way and we ventured deeper into the forest. The smell was extravagant, we walked past server bushes and trees that I didn't even know had scents in the first place. We stopped near a field filled with flowers and shrubs.

"Now Bella what do you smell and hear?"

"All I can hear is our breathing and all I can smell are these flowers."

"Bella concentrate, free your mind and expand your smell and hearing." As I listened to what Alice said, I searched to find what she wanted me to find. As I listened more intently, I could hear faint water loping, and a heart beat pumping blood. My mouth started to fill with a liquid I wasn't accustom to. It was slick like mucus, but thinner, and it tasted better to. As I listened to the animal, my throat caught fire and I suddenly remembered the pain that was inflicted to me as I changed into a vampire. This had to stop!

"Alice, I cant take it any longer. This has to stop!" I turned to her for help.

"Bella just go for it. You'll know what to do, I promise." She motioned for me to go to the creek.

I didn't know how or even if I could hunt. I had never hunted in my life, I had watched hunting shows but they had guns. All I had were my hands.

"Bella go now!"

I ran for the creek, the trees around me were holding perfect form at I darted through the forest. Things were going faster and faster as I picked up speed through the forest. How many seconds I ran was not countable, but I reached the creek. As I searched I could a power deep within me taking me, I the demon Edward had spoken of, uncontrollable was the only way to describe it. I crouched on the opposite side of the creek of that forsaken deer. It was inevitable now, the deer would die by the demon inside of me. Stealth must have been on my side, because the deer did not move one inch from the spot it lay. I crept closer to the edge of the creek, the water slowly trickling over the rocks was a peaceful sound. And I glanced down into the water, only to find myself starting at a goddess, with crimson eyes. Her skin was pale and beautiful, sparkling like diamonds when the sun glinted off of her skin. Her body was ridged like stone, never to change. I was in awe, who was she? And as I moved to look at her from different angels, she moved the same way as I did. And it occurred to me that this goddess was in fact me. I was beautiful like the rest of Edwards family, I could see grace in every move I made. I was a flawless perfection, I had what every top model wished they could have. I marveled in what was my new beauty, and suddenly the deer moved, my head snapped up. I was ready, I launched my self a crossed the creek, straight into the deer knocking it two the ground. The deer struggled and I could feel the blood pulsing through its veins faster and faster. My hands searched for the place where the blood was running the fastest. And my hands came to its neck, and I sat there holding this helpless deer in place with no effort at all, I looked up to the cloudy sky, and closed my eye.

Snap!

I broke the deers neck with no effort at all. And as the blood flow started to cease, I sunk my fangs into its hide. The blood was soothing to the burn in my throat, I could feel strength coming into my body. I drank and drank until the deer had nothing left to give. I pulled away from the deer and stared at my bloody hands. The deep blue shirt I was wearing was ruined from the mess I had made. I went to the creek to wash my face and hands clean of the horror I had just done. The truth was, I didn't feel as bad than I thought I would. It made it easier for me if I closed my eyes, and imagined it as a drink of water. The blood rinsed off into the creek and left it reddened. Just then Alice skipped out of the trees, fallowed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Wow Bella I am surprised, you got it down the first time out. And it looks like you did a good job. Are you still hungry?" She really did seem pleased that I was able to hunt the first time around.

"No. But the fire in my throat isn't gone." I clenched my throat. Although the burn was still there, it was low and very unnoticeable, I was easily able to ignore it.

"Its always going to be like that Bella if you are going to be like our family. Only humans blood can completely sooth the burn." I sighed, I didn't want any of this, even if the burn was ignorable, I still didn't see any pluses for me in the life of being a vampire.

"Can we go back to the house now?" I was hoping she would say no, so I could run off towards town to see my father.

"Yes I think you have had enough for one day." She helped me off the ground even though I didn't need help.

"Would you like to walk or run?" She was more excited than usual.

"Why do you do that?" I questioned her.

"Do what?" She questioned me right back.

"You get this blank face and then your either excited or sad. It kind of confuses me." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I figured Edward would have explain to you, but I guess not. I tell you, some vampires when they are turned have one of there sense intensified when they are changed. Like Edward, when he was a human he was very susceptible to human thoughts" She paused and her blank face washed over her once more.

"He could understand what people were thinking just by looking at them even if they didn't say anything about it. I had senses of the future, and Jasper was very open to peoples emotions. And now that we are vampires, Edward can read the thoughts of everyone around him. I can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. when ever I get a blank face, it means someone is making up there mind and I can see what they are going to do. But my visions are subjective, the future can always change based on what you decide." I nodded taking in all the information I could gather about what Alice had said.

"So I might have a power to?" I looked around me as if I was telling a secret.

"I don't know Bella honestly. But considering the fact Edward cannot read your mind, I would say its most likely possible." I thought about having power like Edwards or Alice's and I was fascinated by it. And the fact Edward couldn't read my mind made me grateful.

"So does every vampire have powers?" I was concerned with the idea.

"No not every one has powers like mine and Edwards. But then again there are some vampires that have powers beyond Edwards and mine. And we come a crossed them from time to time. But there is no need to worry. We handle them." She seemed just the same even though we had a serious conversation.

"Come on Bella lets get you back to the house so you can change out of those filthy clothes" She seemed to be serious. My clothes weren't dirty at all. And then I remembered the blood I had gotten all over them. We walked back towards the house even though we could have run and gotten there within 30 seconds. As we continued through the forest Alice kept getting the same blank face that meant she was seeing something I was not.

" Alice what do you keep seeing?" My couriotisy over took me.

"Oh nothing much, I was just checking in with the stock market to see which stocks will go up and which will go down. That's how we make most of our money." I didn't believe her but I let the matter go because she wasn't going to give up. And I might not either.

We entered a clearing and in the distance there was the perfect house for the perfect family. No house I had ever seen compared to the beauty of it. Now sounds were coming to me better. I could hear father and more clearer. In the distance I could hear a woman speaking to what seemed to be Carlisle, it must have been his wife Esme. I hadn't meet her yet, but I was told she was a great adoptive mom.

When we started up the back steps, was when I heard a scream

"WHAT! How could you let him go just like that? Whats wrong with you Carlisle! You shouldn't have let him go off by his self."

"Esme, he is 109 years old, give him some credit. I know he can take care of himself." His words were soothing, even I believe him.

We continued up the steps and in through the back door. Alice showed me through the kitchen and then brought me into the living room, where I saw a lovely woman standing with one hand on each hip. Even as she was angry, she couldn't look more perfect.

"Alice did you know that Edward was going to leave?"

What? I thought to myself, why would he leave? Did he do something wrong. I got a deep pit in my stomach and realized it was me, he left his family because he was ashamed that he technically 'killed' me. I had told him not to worry and that it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I mean I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I felt like shit to be honest. Edward left, he put his whole life behind him because of me. I wanted him back, he needed to come back where e belonged, with his family, with me. Describing the feelings I had suddenly acquired for him was out of the question, I didn't even know myself. I had suddenly gained a liking for him, like he was mine, and he left me, without a good bye.

"Yes Esme I did know he was leaving."

"And you didn't try and stop him?" She raised her voice.

"I saw no need to, Edward can take care of himself." She shot back.

"Alice do you even know where he is? I mean what if he went to the Volturi? How would we stop him in time before he asked...." She trailed off.

"Esme don't worry he isn't going to do anything like that I promise." A look of relief washed over Esme as soon as Alice reassured her. They seemed to rely on Alice more than I had previously thought.

"He needs to come home Alice."

"He wants to be alone, and he doesn't want to come home until...." She trailed off as well. It wasn't very hard to put two and two together. Edward wasn't coming home until I had left. So thats exactly what I would do, I would leave. It might now be the kind of leave he had in mind but it worked fine for me.

"Alice where is he?" I asked hoping that they would at least fill me in.

" He is in Alaska Bella somewhere deep in the forest where none of us could track him." She looked saddened by this.

"I am going to find him." I almost shouted.

"Bella you don't even know where to look, none of us do. It would be crazy to even think you will find him."

"I have to try." I looked at Alice with a pleading face. Her face went blank and she was resolved.

"Esme, we will find him." she smiled and grabbed my hand and drug me out of the living room. We rushed to a room in the house I had never seen, I had only seen the room I was housed in. I had thought my room was over the top with decorations and pictures, but Alice's room was filled with endless elegant décor. Pink and blue were her most common colors.

"In that dresser over there Bella I think there are some clothes that would fit you nicely." She tossed me a duffel bag and I started to pull clothes out of the dresser. We hurried and packed what we could.

"Lets take my car." Alice said as we stormed down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we take some jackets or blankets? You know something to keep us warm." Alice giggled under her perfect smile.

"Bella, you are a vampire now remember. The cold wont affect you like it used to, you are already cold. Lets get going." Alice stopped to give Esme a hug. And I smiled.

"We will be back soon. Come on Bella we should get going the night is still young and we have little time before Edward makes another decision."

We went out and won the front porch to a detached garage with a shiny canary yellow Porsche in it.

"This is yours?"

"Yup sure is, my baby. Get in." Alice back out of the drive way full speed. We flew down the drive way. Once we hit the highway there was no stopping, it was time to bring Edward back to his family.... to me.


End file.
